Ipod Shuffle Challenge Attempt
by InsaneAuthor44
Summary: I own nothing! None of the songs or characters! T for swearing


**A/N: Hey guys! *Avoids tomatos* I'M WORKING ON THE OTHER ONE! BLAME WRITER'S BLOCK! Anywho, here's my attempt at the Ipod Shuffle Challenge. :D**

Couple: Duncan/Gwen

Number of songs: I'm thinking six or seven, we'll see.

Time: No idea.

**Heart Shaped Box, Nirvana**

I wondered why I couldn't stand seeing Trent with Gwen. All throughout Total Drama Island, I could never stand to see that beautiful goth girl with the preppy guy. Everyone else seemed to think that they were perfect for each other, but for whatever reason, I felt I was under Gwen's spell. I was locked in her heart-shaped box.

Whenever they'd kiss, I'd want to shout out: Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint! Simply because they weren't right for each other. I felt Trent could take this annoying bossy chick off my hands and I could come out of the box, out of the tar-pit trap, and be Gwen's.

Wow, I almost feel like a complete sissy for thinking all of this. I'm supposed to be a punk, not care about anything. But when I see them holding hands, I feel like her pale fingers should be entertwined with mine. Enough sappy talk; Duncan out!

**Scalliwag, Gaelic Storm**

Why wouldn't the boy with green hair just trust me? Why couldn't he just come with me? Kindergarten is a hard time.

His name is Duncan, and whatever I say to him, he thinks I'm lying. Why can he just come wade into the water with me? He's practically drowning on dry land! The school pool is so cool, and he's like the only one not in here, other than Izzy. Trent wants me to come swim with him, but I want to swim with the green-haired boy.

This is swimming class and he won't touch the water, he says that he'll drown. He's dying up there, his body is missing out!

"Jump in and take my hand, Duncan!" I tell him. "Just trust me!" He lookes at me for a minute, before jumping in. And it is great.

**Come Back to Me, David Cook**

When I was seventeen, I had a boyfriend named Duncan. I really had thought he was the one; I had been doing better in therapy and had comtimplated ending my life much less. But he said he had to go and 'find himself' and left town on his slick black motorcyle. I waited for him, he said that he'd come back. He'd come back to me.

I missed him for weeks, months, years. I vaguly remember getting a letter from him, inviting me to the wedding of himself and someone named Courtney Reynolds. I still hope he found what he needed, I just wish that he had found it in me. I still wait, in the same po-dunk town, thirty years later. I still haven't dated, never will. I wait for him to come back. Back to me.

**Patience, Guns 'N Roses**

Gwen is an amazing girl, I've known her since we were children, and we'd been involved since sixth grade. The punk and the goth, who would've guessed? She wants to go soo fast, but I always tell her to take it slow. She's in my heart now, but we need a little patience. At times I had doubts, but we just needed a little patience.

I'm always waiting. She's at work, she's with our kids, she's at the park. Now I'm the one who needs patience. I know we've got what it takes to make it, we won't fake it, or break it, but God! I miss her when she's not here.

We're old now, both in our eighties. Its a Sunday, the day. I walk slowly through the town, and I notice it's snowing lightly. She loves snow, for whatever reason. Says it makes her feel better when she's depressed.

I walk through the little streets and stop in front of her, and kneel down, putting the flowers at her feet. I smile at her name. "I guess I'm still the one who needs the patience, huh, Gwennie?" I ask the gray stone before me. "I can't wait to see you."

**Don't Stop Believing, Journey**

When we met, I was a small-town girl. He was a city boy. I wore cowgirl boots, he had a music player. I was still my depressed self, but the horses we had could take it away. He was still a punk, but a bit less obvious. We met on the midnight train, going anywhere. He asked me to go with him somewhere, and we did, to a cheap-ass bar. The singer was crappy, there was smoke everywhere, and it smelled of yucky perfume, but it was still amazing, because he made me laugh.

We went up and down the boulevard. I had no idea where we were, except that there were plenty of lights and people. People who worked hard, who played the tables. People who wouldn't stop believing. I was told to never stop believing only God knows how many times that night, and I will never forget it; Because that's whats written on the inside of my engagment ring.

**Welcome to the Jungle, Guns 'N Roses**

I hate class trips. Hate them. Why did we have to go into the Amazon Rainforest? Stupid geography class.

I remember all of my friends teasing me- What a strong man, afraid of the jungle! Haha, how funny, Geoff and Trent thought they were hilarious.

Later that day, though, someone surprised the hell out of me. I was just walking behind the guide, when something pulled me into a bush, I nearly screamed like a girl. Thankfully, it covered my mouth. Correction, she covered my mouth. Not 'it', she.

"What the fuck, Gwen? You scared me shitless!" I shouted at her, standing up again. She stood up as well, and was grinning shamelessly. She pushed me back against a tree, and I had to admit I was pretty turned on. I'd never entertained thoughts about her.

"Welcome to the jungle, Duncan."

**Walk Away, Chris Clouse**

I should have walked away from Trent. I really should've.

Duncan and I, we had it. We had the love people talk about. We were compatable, but not overly so. He was my best friend, but we broke up over something so petty; I don't even remember what it was. All I know is that he's still single, and he's told me he will always be single. Sure, he shags random girls, but he'll be single.

After we broke up, Trent picked up the pieces. I think I love him, but it'll never be the same as it was with Duncan. I should've walked away from him, but now we have four kids and a house on Long Island. I wish I'd walked away, but I didn't.

**Runnin' with the Devil, Van Halen**

I'm definately running with the devil now.

He's mine, Duncan is. But we're not the preppy "I'm-so-in-love' couple, and we never were. He was a stealer, and that was no exception for things like cocaine and beer, which we used together. Sometimes we got so high, I couldn't remember my middle name for days. We would cut class together, we would vandlise everything in sight.

But as long as I was running with the devil, what did it matter?

Eventually we calmed down and settled into a routine life, but he still does random things; bringing home some special wine, leaving a paint can under my pillow, getting us locked in jail... Even at age fifty, I am still running with my devil.

And I am perfectly fine with that.

**A/N: Eight! Woot! Sorry if they kinda suck; it's hard to write a drabble in three-five minutes! R&R my lovelies!**


End file.
